


Teenager

by coloredlove8



Category: GOT7
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Precum as Lube, Size Kink, Small bit sad, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: Our heads tipped up a bit, my teeth latching to his bottom lip. I sucked on it slightly, making it swell from the rush of blood going to it."Bummie." He mumbled into the kiss"What baby?" I mumbled backHe slid his hands down my chest till they met my pants. He lets his fingers swipe across my pants button. Circling around it after. He then let his hand cup my member."I wanna suck you off, please. Let me."





	Teenager

It was probably my fault that this all happened. I know it had to be. That girl wanted a photo with us, and I decided to wrap myself around Mark.

I didn't know it would get me into this situation though. I had no clue that years later it would affect me so much.

But here I am, it's coming back at me. I'm standing in the middle of my hyung's bedroom, my pants down. Fingers laced into his soft hair, as he gives me one of the best blowjobs I've ever had.

But let me tell you how it all started. How that picture affected me like this.

It was around Just Right era. Mark, Yugyeom, Bambam, and I were walking around Seoul when an ahgase came up to us. She asked for a picture and we happily agreed.

We lined up, Yugyeom and Bambam on one side of her. Mark and I on the other. We all posed while her friend took out her phone. 

Instead of doing what the kids were doing, which was holding up peace signs, I decided to wrap my arm around Mark's waist.

It was really the first time I went out of the way to hold him. Sometimes we would share skin ship on stage, but we didn't do it often. He was usually wrapped up around Jackson or Jinyoung. While I would pay attention to Youngjae.

Yet that day I just decided to wrap him in my arms, and honestly I didn't want to let go of his petite waist. I never liked skin ship, it made me uncomfortable. But I didn't mind with him.

I just blamed it on the fact that he was older than me. Then just skipped over it completely.

Then a few weeks later we were doing a show and I was laying on the ground. At the time Mark had been running around and laying on top of people. When he noticed I was on the ground, he ran up to me and laid down.

I let it happen and just placed my hand on his hip. 

His bottom lip ended up jutting out a bit, dissatisfied in my reaction. Which jut caused me to chuckle as he sprung back up to find his next victim.

Soon he started latching onto me when ever he could. When we were on V lives, at shows, walking around town. He'd hold my hand, wrap around my back, or just place the side of his face against my own.

And I didn't say a thing about it, because his skin ship never bothered me.

That brings us to this morning. We were sitting at home alone. Our maknaes all ran off to town, so we had nothing to do.

I was sitting on the couch watching some Kdrama, while he was in his room. Sitting in silence.

Not one time did he come out, even when I told him I made lunch for him, and I had no clue why. I tried to bribe him out in different ways with things he loved, but he never would listen. I passed by his door, silence. I tried to talkto him, silence.

He was just in there being quiet. So soon I got over it, and I just walked into his room.

He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. His hair looked like a mess, and his bed sheets were crumpled.

It was obvious something was wrong, so I shut his door and moved to his bed, sitting next to him.

"What's wrong Mark hyung." I asked, placing my hand on his thigh

He sniffled, "Nothing Bummie, go back into the living room."

"No, you're upset. I'm not going to just sit in there when I know you're hurting. Let me help, I'm your leader, I'm supposed to do this." I stated

He lifted his head out of his hands. I could see red streaks running down his cute cheeks. I lifted my hand from his leg to his face, cupping it.

He turned his head away from me, "You can't help this one."

"I can, just tell me what's wrong and I will." 

"No Bummie! You can't fix this one because I'm in love with you!" He screamed

My eyes widened at the sudden confession. 

He laughed, but not his usual laugh. The cute little giggle filled with pure happiness. No, this laugh was filled with sorrow and pity. It sunk to the very core of my bones, sending aches through my body.

"See, you can't fix this one. It's not possible. Just go back into the living room. Pretend you never saw this. That I never confessed. Just go back and be the strong leader. And I'll go back to being a the quiet, oldest hyung." He mumbled 

I shook my head, "No."

He whined, "Just do it! Listen to me! You make me feel like a fucking love sick teenager. I feel like I don't have a single responsibility with you around! And I can't do that to myself! I can't let myself love you because it's so one sided. It's always been one sided!"

My head was running at a thousand miles per hour. I couldn't focus on a thought apart from one. That I can't let him feel like it's one sided. 

So I reached forward and laced my fingers into the back of his hair. He tried to squirm free but I just used my other hand to pull him onto my lap.

He whipped around, trying desperately to get out of my hold, but I kept a strong grip. 

He let out a defeated scream before falling limp against my body. His head resting on my shoulder. 

I felt him crying before I saw it. My shoulder was soon getting wet, and I just rubbed the back of his head. I let him cry, until he couldn't any longer. Because that's what leaders do. No, it wasn't because I'm his leader. I see that now. It's because that's what someone who loves someone else does.

I pressed my head against his, pulling him closer in my hold until our chests were pushed together. I turned my head to the side and kissed the top of his head, pressing forcefully. Trying to send everything I wanted to tell him into it.

He moved his hands up to my shirt, balling it in his fists. 

"Bummie." He whispered

"It's not one sided. It never was one sided. I didn't see it till now but I love you so much. It makes sense, it's why I let you latch onto me. Why I want to protect you form everything the world brings. I want to baby you constantly, treat you like you're the maknae. Like you need every ounce of affection in the world." 

Every thought I had spilled out of me, making my feelings come into the light. For Mark to look at them like they're a piece of art. Examine every bit of them, and do as he pleases with the tender thoughts.

Mark pulled his head back, my own head following. We stared into each other's eyes, both of us trying to make sense of what was happening. What we both just let out.

It fell deafeningly silent. The only noise being our steadying breathing. I let my finger tips press against the back of his head before pulling them to his cheek. I traced along the tear stains, my eyes flicking from him to the pads of my fingers.

His eyes fluttered shut, "Please, tell me this isn't just you trying to make me feel better. I couldn't handle it if you were just lying to me. I rather be heartbroken from you not accepting it, then be happy from fake love."

I placed my whole hand on his cheek now, cupping it as if he'd break if I was too rough.

"I mean it. Every single word I let out of my lips to be blessed by your cute little ears. I love you Mark Yien Tuan."

A small smile started to spread across his features, his plump lips turning into a beautiful curve. As I looked into his eyes I saw tears start to brim again. But this time I knew it was because he was happy. 

One fell slowly, leaving another streak. I placed a small peck to where it stopped. Another fell after, a few others repeating. And I kissed the area every time they did.

One rouge tear decided to go off course and turn to his lips. He had stopped full on smiling a bit before, but they still were pulled in a small curve. 

I watched as it stopped under his Cupid's bow. I looked up at Mark's eyes before looking back at it and leaning forward slowly. 

Our lips touched softly, my tongue coming out for a second to lick the tear away. 

My hand fell from his cheek and to his hip. His ended up on the back of my head, massaging to roots of my hair. I let my arms wrap around his waist again, pressing my thumbs into his sides. 

Our heads tipped up a bit, my teeth latching to his bottom lip. I sucked on it slightly, making it swell from the rush of blood going to it.

"Bummie." He mumbled into the kiss

"What baby?" I mumbled back

He slid his hands down my chest till they met my pants. He lets his fingers swipe across my pants button. Circling around it after. He then let his hand cup my member. 

"I wanna suck you off, please. Let me."

I pulled away from the kiss to look him in the eyes. When I saw that he was being serious, and that he really did want to do this, I scooted us over to the edge of the bed. He latched his arms around my neck to keep still.

My grip on his hips tightened as I stood up, walking to the middle of the room, his body wrapped around my own.

He let his legs fall once we were there. He stood up on his toes so we were eye to eye before placing a small kiss to my lips. He then unlatched himself from my neck, falling to his knees onto the ground. 

I let my hand snake through his hair as he mouthed wetly at the bulge in my pants. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the rough material of my jeans. Soon creating a wet patch.

I used the hand in his hair to grab a hold of the soft strands, pulling his head back. A small moan fell from his lips at the action.

"You're teasing." 

He smiled slightly, his eyes already falling half shut. I hadn't even done anything to him yet and he already looked recked. 

I let go of the strong hold of his hair, but still kept my hand in it. He used that as a sign to lean forwards again. 

He licked the front of my jeans, his tongue flicking across the zipper. He let his lips fall shut around it, biting on it as he pulled down. 

Once he got my pants unzipped he worked on the button. It seemed like he was getting tired of the teasing, because he didn't try to undo this one with his teeth. Instead he just reached up, his dainty fingers quickly undoing it. 

He grabbed a hold of the hem of my pants, pulling them down to my ankles in a rush.

"Someone's eager." I stated

"I'm not going to lie, I've wanted to suck your cock for so long." Mark said, looking up at my face

"Well then go a head and do it baby. You have your chance now." 

He licked his bottom lip before pulling my underwear down, letting them meet my pants. His eyes went slightly wide as he looked at my size.

"You're so big, fuck. It's going to feel so good in me."

I saw his hips grind down and his thighs rub together. I pulled his hair again, another small moan escaping him as he looked up at me.

"Get it wet baby, because I'm going to burry it so deep inside you once you're done."

He nodded, leaning back down once I let go of his hair.

He took my head inside his mouth, his tongue pressing against a vein on the underside. He sunk down farther, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Fuck, your mouth is so hot." 

He hummed, sending sweet vibrations up my spine. He hollowed his cheeks, his tongue swirling around my head.

I pulled his head again, not enough to pull him back, but enough to cause a muffled moan to slip from his mouth. He sunk as far down as he could, the tip of his nose pushing against my stomach. I could feel my tip touch the back of his throat, a groan from the back of my throat escaping because of the feeling.

I thrusted forwards roughly, my hands relatching into Mark's hair. I pulled harshly as I continued to face fuck him. He moaned and reached up to grab my legs, digging his nails into my skin. 

"Okay, fuck, stop." 

He gave one more forceful suck to the tip before pulling off, a string of spit connecting us. 

"Stand up baby." 

He did as told, standing up to face me. I pulled my pants and underwear off the rest of the way. I then grabbed a hold of his shirt, lifting it off of his small body.

I leaned my head down to suck on his nipple as my hands worked open his pants. I slid them and his underwear down to his thighs. I let go of his nipple for a second so he could take them off the rest of the way.

Once they were completely discarded I took off my own shirt, then attacked his chest again. 

I bit down on the sensitive nub, his hands lacing themselves in my hair. I used my hands to pick him up again, his thighs wrapping around my hips. I carried him back to the bed, tugging on his nipple slightly.

I pressed his body against the firm mattress, rolling my hips on top of him. 

"You're mouth feels so good Bummie." Mark whined, pushing my head a bit

I smirked, making my teeth graze over the hard nub. 

He's eyes widened, "Oh my god!"

As I continued to suck on his nipple, I took three fingers and swiped them over the head of his dick. Scooping up the precum there. It was the best thing we had to use as lube.

I pushed open his legs a bit more, letting one finger rub against his entrance. He let his legs fall limb, his hands still keeping my head in place. 

He pushed back on my finger, making the tip of it go into him. A small whine fell from his lips as he tried to press more in him.

I pushed the rest of my finger in, my eyebrows furrowing together when I noticed how easily it went in. I pulled my head off of his chest, a huff coming from Mark as a protest.

"Tell me Mark, why'd my finger get in so easily?" 

I trusted it into him roughly.

He moaned, "Because I just did this last night."

"Oh my, with the kids in the house. Surprised they didn't hear your whorish moans."

I added the other two fingers, spreading the precum around his walls.

He whimpered, "I was thinking about you pounding into me while I bit into you're strong bicep to muffle my moans."

My dick twitched, I curled my fingers and rammed them into his prostate.

"Fuck! You're fingers are so damn big!" He yelled

"Just wait, soon something even bigger will take their place."

I continued to stretch him a bit, not having to do a lot because of Mark doing it so recently. When I thought he was good I pulled them out and collected mine and his precum. I rubbed it on my dick before lining up with his entrance.

"Deep breath."

He did as said and I pushed in at the same time. A huge moan ripped out of his throat. His back arching at the entry.

I placed my hands on his hips and slowly thrusted in and out. I set a slow pace, fucking him sweetly, wanting to savor the moment.

I started to thrust harder, but still going slow. Every time I went in he would slam upwards. 

A series of fuck and it feels so good falling from his pretty lips. I let go of one of his hips, resting my hand beside his head instead. 

I let my hips slam into his prostate as hard as possible, making high pitched moans fill the room. He pushed his hips back to meet mine. 

Sweat was forming on my head, my body becoming so hot from the orgasm prickling under my skin. 

I grabbed a hold of Mark's dick, wanting him to cum first. I twisted my hand roughly, making him fuck into my fist. 

I could tell he was about to cum when his moans started to go silent, instead being replaced with heavy breathing. His eyes rolled back into his eye sockets.

"Mark, Jaebum hyung! We're home!" 

Mark's eyes flew open, his head turning to look at the door. I got an idea as I speed up my hips, my fist moving even faster. He looked at me, his eyes blown wide.

"S-stop. They might come in." He whispered

"Mark!" Yugyeom yelled

I speed up more, "Answer him, you don't want them to get worried."

He glared at me before doing as told.

"I'm here Yugyeom." He managed

"Where's Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung yelled

He was about to answer when I rammed into his prostate. His eyes rolled back and his back arched. I felt his nails dig into my broad shoulders, small cuts definitely appearing.

"Hello?" Jinyoung yelled again

"H-he's in the shower connected to my room." He answered 

I continued nailing into him, wanting to burn the sight of him almost bent in half into my brain.

"Okay, we'll be in the living room if you need us." Yugyeom said

" 'Mkay." Mark answered

He looked me in the eyes, "I fucking hate you."

They didn't say anything else after that and I started to move as fast as possible in him. My fist following the same pace.

I saw his eyes land on a vein popping out of my arm because of the speed my hand was moving. 

I slammed into him one more time before he leaned forward and bit into my shoulder, muffling a scream as he came. Myself following soon after.

I continued to move my hips in him slowly, feeling my cum slosh around. I pulled out once he started whimpering from over sensitivity. 

I fell beside him in the bed, my chest heaving. Once he gained some of his consciousness back, he turned to his side and wrapped around me.

"You're not the only one who feels like a teenager." I mumbled


End file.
